From me to you too
by CaptainDallasGQ
Summary: Ibuki Mioda, world famous rock star, wakes up bedridden in a strange house. The "cute girl" who saved her life turns out to be a big fan of her music. Mikan Tsumiki, an adorable ex-nurse, may seem like any average woman, but is she truly as sane as she seems? Find out in this tale of despair and love, based off of Stephen King's novel, Misery. WARNING: Rating may change, spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ! It is I, Deadrabbit00, here to bring you a new story! Okay, so this one is going to be really fun to write. If you haven't read** ** _Stephen King's_** **book** ** _Misery_** **, you have problems. My GOD that is such a good book. This story is based on the plot of** ** _Misery_** **. Sit back and enjoy the show everyone!**

* * *

Darkness. So, so dark. Inky blackness for miles, upon miles. The abyss surrounding, consuming, corrupting. Can't move, can barely breath. Pain. So. Much. Pain. Can't take it anymore. Can't do it. Ca-

* * *

Slowly blinking in and out of consciousness. Things aren't as dark any more, but still cloudy. Can't see anything, can't feel anything. No, the pain. I feel the pain. It comes and goes. The hurt comes hard and it comes all at once. Relief, I need relief. I nee-

* * *

The Relief comes, and when it does, there are noises.

 _Ayyymee suuu ssurrrrrriiiii_

 _Plaahhzzzzz fooorrrghiiivvvhh mhee_

 _Haaallp oooooooo_

I can hear soft clinks, and can feel something go into my mouth. The pain goes away awhile after that. My senses start to come back, one by one. I can smell blood, sharp and metallic.

'I wonder if it's my own blood.'

I can taste the bitterness of whatever is giving me the Relief. Perhaps it's medicine? I feel… Feeling… Sleepy…

* * *

The sounds became clearer.

 _Pleeeazzze, beee ooookaaay_

 _I wiilll heeellp yoooooouu, fooorrgiiivve mee_

My sight is getting better too. I can start to make out shapes, a room, a bedside table, a lamp, the end of a bed… A person. It sits at the end of the bed, watching, sometimes making noises.

 _Beee ooookaaay_

The pain. It's still there, blinding pain, horrid pain. Can't-

* * *

"Please be okay."

Ibuki's eyes shot open when she heard that voice. She tried to sit up, but-

"Augh!" White, hot pain shot down her spine, her head throbbed, her legs throbbed, everything started to hurt.

"Oh! P-please sit back." Hands laid on Ibuki's shoulders and gently pushed her into the pillow. Ibuki was breathing rather heavily and the sweat beaded on her forehead fell down the side of her face. When the rockstar had caught her breath, she slowly looked up. The hands that grabbed her belonged to a woman with choppy, dark purple hair. She had a concerned smile and tears in her eyes. The woman's bandaged hand reached up from Ibuki's shoulder and felt her forehead.

"Hmm. L-looks like your fever has subsided." Both her hands jerked back.

"I'm s-sorry for touching you like th-that." The woman's hands covered her mouth, the tears in her eyes threatened to spill.

"It's totally fine. Thank you. Could Ibuki have the pleasure of knowing your name?" The rock star flashed a weak grin.

"Uhh, r-right. My n-name is Tsumiki. Mikan Tsumiki." she shakily held out her bandaged hand. Ibuki took it, and gently shook it.

Tsumiki muttered something quietly.

"What was that?" She looked at Ibuki surprised, the tears returning to her eyes.

"I j-just wanted t-to let y-you know that I r-really l-like your-"

"Fuck!" Ibuki screamed suddenly. Her hand flew to her bandaged head, where a pool of blood began to form under the white dressing. Tsumiki gasped and dug into a pocket on her apron. Ibuki groaned and grasped at the bed sheets. The purplette had just yanked out a roll of bandages and bottle of pills. With shaking hands, she poured two of the tablets onto her palm and shoved them into Ibuki's mouth. She swallowed them down, then tried her best to stay still as Tsumiki rewrapped her bleeding head. She groaned again. Pain. Pain. Pa-

* * *

"W-wake up, please."

Ibuki's eyelids fluttered open to reveal Tsumiki hovering over her. In her hands was a glass of water and a small bowl of something steaming. Food. Once again, Ibuki tried to sit up, resulting in wave of hurt.

"Mioda-chan, p-please sit still!" Tsumiki scolded. She sat down in a chair next to the bed.

"H-how do you know Ibuki's name?"

Tsumiki handed her the glass of water, which she took gratefully. In three quick sips, the rock star emptied the cup, which made her head start to throb again.

"You sh-shouldn't d-drink so fast. It's bad f-for your h-head trauma." Tsumiki told me. Ibuki gritted her teeth and grabbed at the bed sheets. The purplette took a spoonful of whatever was in the bowl, it looked like stew, and brought it to Ibuki's lips. Greedily, she gulped it down. It tasted like chicken, and it was the best thing she's ever had. Tsumiki giggled as she wiped dribbles of fallen liquid from Ibuki's chin.

"I'm g-glad someone e-enjoys my chicken dumpling s-stew."

"You didn't answer my question. How do you know Ibuki's name?" Tsumiki smiled and shoved another spoonful into her mouth.

"Like I w-was trying t-to say a while ago, I r-really like y-your m-music, Mioda-chan." Ibuki swallowed the stew.

"Where is Ibuki exactly?" She tried to look around the room more, but this caused a fresh bolt of pain to shoot into her head. Ibuki hissed in pain and clenched her teeth.

"And what in the hell happened?" Tsumiki set down the bowl and walked to a set of neon green curtains near the bed. She threw them open, letting natural light flow in. Ibuki could barely see outside, but she got a glimpse of sand, palm trees and a bright blue sky.

"J-jabberwock island." the girl said. Memories started to flood back to Ibuki.

'I do remember coming to an island for relaxation and a quiet place to work on my new album…'

* * *

"Oooooh my gosh! Ibuki's in love!" the rocker screamed as she bounced off the boat and onto the warm, white sand. The boat man rolled his eyes at the girl's excitement and let out a puff of cigarette smoke.

"Yeah, yeah. It's time ter pay girlie. I ain't lettin' ya get off fer free." he grunted. Ibuki yanked a wallet out of her bra and handed the man 5000 yen. He gave another puff of smoke, nodded and started to drive the boat away from the dock.

"I'll be back in a month er so." he yelled at Ibuki. She waved to him.

"Thank you sir!" Ibuki looked around the island. It was absolutely gorgeous. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the rented beach house she would be staying in. With nothing but a single suitcase in one hand, a portable amp in the other, her favorite guitar (she calls it Ruisu) slung around a shoulder and the clothes on her back, Ibuki marched over to her temporary home. She kicked the door open, revealing one (very large) room, equipped with a queen sized bed, a table, a dresser, a mini bar, a desk, a couple of chairs, a couch, a kitchenette and a bathroom. Ibuki shoved her clothes into the dresser, set Ruisu and the amp on the table and flopped onto the bed.

"Ahh, Ibuki could get used to this." she sighed. She had a good majority of the island for herself, save a few people who lived on the opposite side. The rock star would have to go say hi later, but for now, she should get to relaxing. Ibuki stripped down to her underwear and ran out towards the ocean. She swam until the day was on the brink of darkness, and got out of the water shivering. After sprinting back to the beach house, Ibuki wrapped herself in a fluffy pink towel from the bathroom. She explored the house a little more, until she came upon the liquor, tucked under the minibar. The rockstar shrugged and picked out a nice looking bottle of bourbon. Ibuki was of course under the drinking age, but she didn't care. She always has some sort of alcohol when she goes on a trip, it was a tradition of sorts. After opening the seal on the bottle she poured herself a glass.

"..."

Ibuki put the bottle to her lips, taking a large gulp of the alcohol. About twenty minutes after that, she was waltzing through the palm tree forest wearing nothing except her underwear and Ruisu strapped to her back. The bourbon sloshed around in the half empty bottle.

"I H-HOLD A S-SPIKE IN THE *hic* MIDDLE OF T-THE CHEST, I D-DRAW DA *hic* HAMMA 'N BANG! BANG! BANG! Y-YOU BROUGHT *hic* DIS ON Y-YERSELF! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!" Ibuki was singing off key at the top of her lungs as she swung around. The rocker had no idea where she was going, or what was happening, but she was too intoxicated to care. She giggled and skipped a good 500 meters before deciding to take another drink of booze. After repeating this again and again, she came upon a valley.

"I w-will NOT *hic* let this CLIFF g-get the b-best of me!" Ibuki was shouting at the sudden change in topography in front of her. She chucked the bottle into trench and leaped down with it.

* * *

"Your l-legs fractured in s-several p-places. I d-don't know h-how y-you c-could've possibly d-done this. It's absolutely insane!" Tsumiki gasped.

"I'm s-sorry for j-judging you! P-please dont h-hate me!" her eyes teared up.

* * *

Ibuki dragged her body over to one of the few trees in the valley she so smartly decided to jump into. Her shin bones were poking out, and her knees were bent in unnatural directions. Tears streamed down the rock star's face as she leaned against a palm tree. She must've bumped the trunk too hard, because that's when-

* * *

"Th-three coconuts. Th-thats what caused the h-head trauma. T-they fell r-right on top of y-your noggin." Tsumiki gave a soft smile.

"I f-found you s-slumped on the ground, in a bloody heap, n-next to a p-palm t-tree. I th-thought you were d-dead at f-first, but you g-groaned. I took you h-home and p-put you in bed. Fixed you up, and h-here we are now." Ibuki groaned at her stupidity and looked at her legs from under the covers. Both of them looked horrible, bruised and crooked. They were tied together in a makeshift splint.

"What in god's name was a pretty girl like you doing outside at night?" Ibuki asked Tsumiki. She looked down, face red in embarrassment.

"I w-was out on m-my daily rounds, making s-sure no one n-needed assistance. Not like anybody w-would talk to m-me though. Even th-though they h-hate me, I still n-need to check up on m-my neighbors.

"I h-heard someone s-screaming on m-my way back to my c-cottage, so I w-went to investigate. L-low and behold, there w-was someone in the v-valley. I saw your injuries, so I c-carried you back." Ibuki stared at the girl. Tsumiki wasn't looking at her anymore. She was staring at the wall, her pale brown eyes void of all life, and her sweet smile was replaced with a combination of a smirk and a grimace. The pale skin on her face was flushed a light pink, and her hands were clenching onto her light blue skirt.

"It was just my luck, you know. Finding you." Tsumiki's eyes slowly drifted back towards Ibuki.

"Without me, you would've died." she whispered. Ibuki's eyes widened and she sunk back a little deeper into the bed. Tsumiki suddenly got up, her sinister aura replaced with the cute, stuttering one.

"I sh-should let you g-get some s-sleep. I'll be b-back in an hour to g-give you the pills." Tsumiki leaned towards Ibuki and planted a light kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep well." Tsumiki glided out of the room and shut the door. Ibuki almost thought she heard the sound of the door being locked. She groaned and covered her face in her hands.

"I think I might be in trouble."


	2. Chapter 2

**Howdy everyone! Welcome to a new chapter. I apologize for the delay, karate training has been a bitch, but it was all worth it cause I finally got my black belt! Sorry if this chapter is a bit short. Small note: Ruisu means 'Lewis' in japanese. The song in the story is** **Addicted to Pain by Alter Bridge. Thanks for the reviews and such. Now onto the story!**

* * *

Ibuki never realized how long hours could be. There was nothing to do in the nearly empty room, which didn't provide any distractions from her head aches. This was the rock stars first day fully awake since the incident, and she was finally thinking a lot clearer.

 _Mikan Tsumiki. Who exactly is she? She's pretty cute, and she likes my music. Wait, where's Ruisu? Ibuki thinks she had him when she jumped. Ibuki wish she still had that bottle of bourbon. No, that's what got me into this mess. Next time I'll drink something else. Maybe sake?_ Someone knocked softly on the door.

"Mioda-chan? Are y-you awake?" Tsumiki called.

"Yea." The door opened, revealing the timid girl, clad in shorts, a black t-shirt and her signature apron.

"Good a-afternoon, Mioda-chan."

"Hello Tsumiki!" Ibuki gave a small wave at the other girl. Tsumiki walked stiffly over to the rock star and sat on the edge of the bed. She handed the rockstar a glass of water.

"Tsumiki, may Ibuki ask you something?" Tsumiki nodded.

"When you found Ibuki, was she wearing a guitar?" Tsumiki nodded again making Ibuki sigh in relief.

"Where is it?" Ibuki asked. Tsumiki stared at her, wearing an expression of confusion merged with subtle anger.

"Do you not trust me to keep it safe?" Tsumiki's voice was just above a whisper.

"You hate me don't you. You don't trust me, the person who saved your life." the purplette frowned and grabbed onto the bed sheets below her.

"It's not that Ibuki doesn't trust you, she just wants to know where her lovely Ruisu is." The threatening look vanished from Tsumiki's face.

"R-ruisu?" she asked. Ibuki was amazed at how quickly the girl could change her face and mood.

"My guitar. Ibuki deeply cares for it." Tsumiki blinked, then smiled.

"I u-understand. If y-you want, I c-could bring it in h-here." Ibuki smiled widely and gave Tsumiki a thumbs up. The girl giggled and left. She appeared a second later carrying the insturment. It was partially wood, and carved into it's burl mahogany surface was two kanji symbols, which translated into _dirty whore_ in english _._ A day before the guitar was ordered, some of Ibuki's friends bet the rockstar she could go an entire night without breathing. If she couldn't, they would get to customize the insturment. Being the gullible girl that she is, Ibuki accepted the challenge. She passed out two minutes into to the wager, and her friends had added the kanji onto the pre-designed guitar. When Ibuki received the guitar, it sounded amazing and quickly became one of the best instruments she's ever owned. Tsumiki gently leaned Ruisu against the bed. Ibuki reached out a hand and patted it's headstock.

"Why is it called 'Ruisu'?" Tsumiki asked, making Ibuki grin.

"When Ibuki went on her second world tour, she stopped in America. Ibuki played in a city called New York." Tsumiki gasped.

"W-was that the p-place you p-played all the s-songs in your m-most p-popular album 'Your Heart is Just an Organ to Me?' Th-there was a t-turnout of 600,000 p-people!" Tsumiki looked awestruck. The rockstar laughed then winced. _Thank you head trauma_

"So anyways, after the show there was this really hot chick that had a backstage pass. Ibuki thinks her name was Lauren or Lisa, but she insisted Ibuki call her Lewis. Ibuki took her out for drinks and then, yeah. Weird girl, but great sex, would've made Fifty Shades of Grey jealous." Tsumiki got really quiet. Her face was like steel but her brown-grey eyes were soft and sinister.

"S-so you're that kind of p-person, hmm?" A mischievous shine replaced the softness. Ibuki gulped.

"So uh, Ibuki named the guitar after Lewis." The rockstar made two finger guns and grinned. "The cute girls just can't resist Ibuki." Tsumiki gave the bedridden girl a soft smile, though without losing her steely mask.

"I s-see." The purplette started to get off the bed.

"Oops." Tsumiki lost her balance and fell backwards, landing on Ibuki Mioda's broken legs.

The rockstar screamed as her legs flared up with pain. Casually, Tsumiki got off Ibuki's legs and brushed off her apron lazily.

"Sorry about that Mioda-chan, lost my balance there! I can't give you anymore pills right now though. I'm giving you way too much as it is," she giggled and rested a hand on Ibuki's shoulder. "But I'll be back in three hours with some more!" The purplette leaned down and planted a kiss on the rockstar's sweat covered forehead.  
"P-please, Tsumiki-"

"Call me Mikan, hon."

"Mikan, p-please, the p-pain, Ibuki can't-" Ibuki gritted her teeth and growled at the intense throbbing in her legs. Mikan grinned and giggled.

"Sorry dear. It was just an accident!" the girl walked out of the room, closing the door behind her, and leaving Ibuki alone with her pain.

"F-for fucks sake." Ibuki whispered through clenched teeth. Her hands were gripping the bed sheet so hard her knuckles turned white. As the minutes ticked by, the burning pain only seemed to increase, like someone was holding a branding iron on her legs and slowly putting on more pressure. The rockstar tried to choke down a sob, knowing that it would cause her head trauma to act up, but the she couldn't take it. Ibuki's sobs nearly echoed off the walls in the empty room and her tears dripped down her red face in an endless stream.

After what seemed like an hour, she finally calmed down. Her head pains were kind enough to stop tormenting her, but her legs still hurt like a beast. Ibuki slowly looked around the room, searching for something to distract her from the pain. On the wall next to the door was an old calendar, showing the month of June. The monthly picture was of a bouquet of red and purple flowers _(so cliche)_ and a date was circled in red near the end of the month, but it was too far away to see what it was. The green curtains danced in the soft breeze, which smelled faintly of salt. On the wall opposite of the window, there were a couple of framed pictures. One was of Mikan in front of… the Statue of Liberty? She was smiling bashfully while making a peace sign at the camera. _What the hell?_ Another was a picture of her and another girl. The girl had her arm around Mikan, who looked like she was on the verge of tears and grinning widely. The other girl had blonde hair held up in pigtails and bright blue eyes. The third picture was of a group of people whose faces were too far away to make out. Upstairs, Ibuki could hear the sound of a shower running, and faint singing, which the rockstar assumed was Mikan. She listened closely, trying to make out the words of the song she was singing.

" _You're addicted to pain, too blind to see you're lost in the shadows. So addicted to face, in time you're gonna lose it all."_ Ibuki smiled. _She likes American alternative rock._ Ibuki listened to the quiet singing and almost melodic sound of water going down the drain. _She has a nice voice for a creep._ Soon the rockstar fell into a light sleep.

* * *

"Ibuuuuuuuki."

 _It was just an accident!_

"Ibuuuuuuuki."

 _Without me, you would've died._

"Ibuki!" Someone jabbed at the rockstar's shoulder.

"Eh!?" Ibuki's eyes opened. The jab came from Mikan, wrapped in a towel, with an irritated expression on her face.

"D-do you w-want your damn m-medication or n-not?" Ibuki gobbled up the dope quickly, not caring about washing it down with water. Mikan's brown-grey eyes followed the rockstars every move. As soon as the medicine kicked in, Ibuki let out a sigh of relif. Mikan nodded and gave a soft smile.

"F-food w-will be ready in a-about an hour." she said. The purplette walked towards the door and started to hum the song she was singing earlier.

"Wait, Mikan. Is that Addicted to Pain by Alter Bridge?" Mikan stopped and turned her head around with an awed look in her eyes.

"You kn-know them?" Ibuki gave her a thumbs up.

"Yeah! They do lean towards the hard rock genre, but they're not as thrashy as Ibuki would prefer." Mikan bounded across the room, like an excited puppy, until she was in front of Ibuki.

"Mioda-chaaaan! C-could you s-sing some of Addicted t-to P-pain for me?" she asked. The purplette was leaning forward, enough for Ibuki to see quite a bit of clevage. The rockstar's face turned bright red. She grinned and cleared her throat.

" _Tell me how it feels to live a lie. Tell me do you know that it won't ever be the same, you can't deny, the house of cards just hit the floor. Don't tell me you can save it in the end. There's nothing you can do, 'cause when it's gone, you know it won't come back again. But you don't listen anymore._

" _You're addicted to pain. Too blind to see you're lost in the shadows. Too addicted to face. In time you're gonna lose it all."_ Ibuki coughed and winced at the burst of pain in her head.

"Mioda-chan th-that w-was amazing! Oh I j-just love the s-sound of your v-voice, it's low and s-so full of l-life. Absolutely g-goregous."

"Why thank you! The Goddess of Music appreciates your praise." Ibuki grinned at Mikan who started to giggle.

"And Ibuki'll reiterate what she said earlier, the cute girls just can't resist her charms. Isn't that right Mikan?" Ibuki winked. The purplette's face was rapidly changing color.

"How c-could you be a-attracted to s-someone as u-ugly as me?" she said quickly, tears forming in her eyes.

"If your ugly, than I'm monstourous!" Ibuki shouted, startling Mikan. She smiled shyly.

"I sh-should go s-start your d-dinner. Thank y-you for s-singing for me."

"No problem, cutie." The flusttered Mikan left the room. _Mission acomplished._ Ibuki flashed a shit-eating grin and put her arms behind her head.

* * *

About an hour later, Mikan came in with a bowl of ramen. This time, her towel was replaced with a pair of sweatpants and a tanktop. Her apron was missing and her choppy hair was pulled into a bun.

"Here's y-your food Mioda-chan." The noodles smelled delicous, making Ibuki's mouth water.

"You can call me Ibuki, cutie." Mikan giggled and handed the steaming bowl and a pair of chopsticks to the rockstar. Greedily, Ibuki slurped up the food.

"Mio-, err, Ibuki. M-may I ask y-you something?" Ibuki gave her a thumbs up, for her mouth was too full of noodles to say anything.

"Could you p-play me a s-song on y-your guitar?" Ibuki handed the empty bowl to the purplette and tapped her chin.

"I'm sorry Mikan, but I don't think that's possible. I need an amp and a plug-in for it to play," Ibuki picked up Ruisu and strummed it once.

"See?" Mikan was silent for a moment, then she turned to leave.

"Good n-night Ibuki."

"Night?"

The door locked. _What?_ After a moment, she heard another door open and shut. _Uh…_ Through the open window, Ibuki heard footsteps in the sand. The rockstar sighed and set down Ruisu. She glanced at the bedside table and saw three capsules of the medicine. She gulped them down with a glass of water sitting next to the dope. Ibuki grew drowsy when the meds kicked in, and she fell asleep to the sound of the waves.


	3. Chapter 3

_Howdy everyone. It is I, the Deadrabbit! Here to bring you another chapter in From me to you too! I am really, really sorry for the lack of updates. I've had my plate full with work and other stuff (mostly procrastination). But here it is! The third chapter! If you see any errors, I apologize. Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate it! NOW, without further ado...ONE TO THE CHAPTER!_

* * *

The door opened and someone came in. The sound of wheels rolling across the floor was accompanied bu footsteps. Something was set on the ground.  
"Hey, Ibuki." A light voice cut through the silence. The rockstar groaned in response and opened her eyes. Mikan was leaning over her. The purplette's hands were on the rockstar's arm. Ibuki blinked once, twice, then smiled gently.  
"Morning Mikan." The sun cast a soft glow into the room, giving off a peaceful aura.  
"I h-have s-something for y-you." Mikan lay a hand on the thing that lay against the bed.  
"What is that?" Ibuki asked tiredly. Mikan grinned and unfolded the object. Ibuki recognized it immediately. It was-  
"A wheelchair!" The purplette patted the seat. Ibuki smiled again. It'll be nice to actual go be somewhere other than the bed.  
"I have s-something else too. I h-hope y-you like…" Mikan reached down and pulled up her second gift. Ibuki's eyes widened.  
"Holy-" The purplette was holding up a beautiful red cherry acoustic guitar, with a black neck and silver frets.  
"Mikan, this is… I'm getting hella stoked, this is gorgeous!" Ibuki grinned as she placed a hand on the instrument's body. Mikan shifted uncomfortably and set the guitar against the bed.  
"Is it o-okay?" The purplette started to tear up.  
"Okay? This thing is giving me a hard case of happiness! It's perfect!" The rockstar leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the other girl.  
"Oh! Ibuki, c-careful! Don't h-hurt yourself." Mikan was giggling at Ibuki's reaction.  
"Would y-you like help into the w-wheelchair?" Ibuki nodded. Mikan rolled the wheelchair closer to the front of the bed. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around Ibuki, Mikan's right arm going under Ibuki's left, and Mikan's left supporting Ibuki's buttocks.  
"Now I'm g-going to do th-this quickly. It'll b-be like t-taking off a b-bandage." Ibuki nodded slowly. Mikan lifted the rockstar up and slide her into the chair as fast as she could. The pain wasn't as bad as Ibuki suspected, but jeez, it still hurt. Ignoring the throbbing, Ibuki pointed at the new guitar. Mikan picked it up and handed it to the rockstar. After tuning it a little and strumming once or twice, Ibuki felt the familiar surge of energy she usually got that prompted her to play. Wanting to stick to the American alternative rock theme, the rockstar quickly picked a song that she grew to love. It was nothing like her usual music interests, but the lyrics captured her heart. Ibuki cleared her throat and began strumming.

 _Hangin' round downtown by myself_  
 _And I had so much time_  
 _To sit and think about myself_  
 _And then there she was_  
 _Like double cherry pie_  
 _Yeah there she was_  
 _Like disco superfly_

 _I smell sex and candy here_  
 _Who's that lounging in my chair_  
 _Who's that casting devious stares_  
 _In my direction_

 _Mama this surely is a dream_  
 _Yeah mama this surely is a dream_  
 _Yeah mama this surely is a dream_

Mikan watched in amazement as Ibuki's fingers glided across the guitar's neck, as she made quick strums across the thick strings, as her low, beautiful voice banished the silence that once filled the room. Ibuki finished her song with a coughing fit, which snapped Mikan out of her daze.  
"Don't p-push y-yourself too h-hard, dear." Mikan took the guitar from the rockstar's lap and replaced it with a glass of water.  
"Jeez, it's been forever and a day since Ibuki has played." Ibuki sipped the water slowly until the glass was empty. As she set it on the bedside table again, she saw Mikan staring at her out of the corner of her eye. The purplette's face was soft, a light pink tinted her pale cheeks. Her eyes were half-lidded and full of admiration. Ibuki recognized that look. It was the look many of her fans had given her before, during or after a concert. The look of want. Lustful want. The rockstar shifted uncomfortably in her wheelchair and grinned sheepishly.  
"Eh heh… uh," she gulped, thinking of an excuse. A sudden bolt of pain in her head made her vision go white, making her groan. "Isn't it about time for Ibuki to get some pills?" Mikan kept her gaze on the rockstar.  
"In about an hour." She said, her stutter was completely gone. That was all anyone said for about five minutes. Ibuki couldn't help but stare back at the girl. Finally, Mikan said, "I should go. I'll be back in here soon." The girl rose from her chair. On her way to the door, she glanced at Ruisu, who was leaning against the wall. She stared at for a few seconds, then continued out the door. Ibuki breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

During the time after her last encounter with Mikan, Ibuki prepared a list of questions to ask the girl. About forty-five minutes later, the purplette came into the room, holding a steaming bowl of stew and a couple of pills. As soon as she got ahold of the dope, Ibuki swallowed them dry, then began slurping down the food. With the wheelchair, it had become easier to feed herself. Mikan watched her in silence, the look from before was still present, but not as intense. She took the empty bowl from Ibuki and began to stand up from her seat on the edge of the bed.  
"Mikan, Ibuki would like to play a game with you." Mikan looked surprised. Her eyes started to water.  
"M-me? W-why would y-you want to d-do something w-with scum like me?"  
"You are not scum. Come on, it'll be fun!" Mikan stared at Ibuki, eyes full of doubt and fear, but she sat back down.  
"Wh-what's the game?"  
"A question game. I ask you one question, and you can ask me one. You have to answer truthfully, if not, you lose." Mikan frowned. "Wanna play," Ibuki grinned at the girl.  
"A-alright, bu-"  
"Great! Ibuki'll go first." The purplette jumped, startled at Ibuki's raised voice.  
"O-o-kay."  
"Let's start off easy. What is your name?" Mikan looked confused.  
"What k-kind of question is th-that? Y-you already k-kno-" She gasped. "I'm s-sorry! I d-didn't m-mean to o-offend you, I-" Ibuki hushed the panicking girl.  
"Mikan, it's fine. Ibuki was just pulling your bandages." The rockstar smiled sincerely. The purplette calmed down.  
"My n-name is M-mikan Tsumiki. Wh-what is your n-name?" Mikan giggled lightly.  
"I! Bu! Ki! Mi! Od! A! Put that together and what's that spell?" She shouted to the other girl.  
"I-ibuki Mioda!" Mikan clapped her hands and laughed. Ibuki grinned. As soon as the purplette stopped laughing, Ibuki asked her next question. "Have you been living on Jabberwock island long?" Mikan shrugged.  
"N-not really. I've b-been living h-here for maybe t-two years…" Her eyes looked unfocused for a second. "It seems like longer, though." She said, without a hint of stutter. The far-away look vanished. "My t-turn. What's it l-like being a r-rockstar?" Ibuki tapped her chin, deep in thought.  
"It's always moving fast. Never a dull moment. Fun at maximum levels! Ibuki gets to do what she loves for a living!" Mikan grinned.  
"S-sounds amazing." The girl said quietly.  
"Mikan, how do you know so much about medical stuff?" Ibuki asked.  
"Uh, I was an assistant nurse s-since I was t-ten years o-old." _Nursing. That makes sense._ Mikan looked like she was growing uncomfortable. "Uh, h-how l-long have you b-been able t-to play th-the guitar?"  
"Ever since Ibuki started school!" _Now time to get deeper…_ "How far away from other people are we?"  
"Uh… Th-the people that a-are c-closest to us a-are m-my neighbors, th-the Oogami family." The happy look on the nurse's face began to fade. "Wh-why did y-you come to J-jabberwock island i-in the f-first p-place?"  
"Ibuki came here to get away from loud and noisy. Ibuki wanted quiet and peaceful so she could work on her new album."  
"O-oh, th-that's really c-cool."  
"Will Ibuki be better soon?" Mikan's eyes darkened.  
"It's hard to say," she said fast and quietly. Her half-smile returned. "Wh-what's your favorite s-song you've c-created s-so far?"  
"Oh, that's a toughy. Ibuki'd have to say 'I'll Use Your Ribcage as a Xylophone'. The riffs on that one were amazing, they combined with the thrash factor just right." Mikan giggled.  
"I th-think I h-have th-that record, along w-with the r-rest of th-the 'Murder W-wedding' album." _Who uses records anymore?_  
"Mikan, who is that in that picture?" Ibuki pointed at the photo of Mikan and the pretty blonde girl. The nurse looked startled.  
"I th-thought I t-took th-those down!"  
"Who is she, Mikan?"  
"No, a-ask something else." Mikan's grip on the stew bowl tightened.  
"Please, answer Ibuki's questio-"  
"No, no, n-no. I p-promised I'd n-never talk a-about her e-ever again." The stew bowl cracked as the nurse squeezed harder  
"Talk about wh-"  
"Shut up! I won't talk!" The bowl shattered in Mikan's hands, shards of porcelain flew everywhere. Ibuki shielded her face from the shrapnel and yelped as a few small pieces embedded themselves in her forearm. Mikan was standing now, breathing heavily. Her eyes were dull and lifeless, although her face was dark. Her eyes darted towards the bowl debris littered on the floor, darted to her own bloody hands, darted to a startled Ibuki. As she started at the rockstar, the nurse began absentmindedly picking the porcelain out of her hands.  
"I think our little game is over," Mikan said in a shaky voice. She turned towards the door.  
"M-mikan, Ibuki is sor-" Mikan rushed towards Ibuki and slapped her.  
"Aah!" Ibuki cried out in surprise and pain. Her head started to throb again.  
"You probably shouldn't say anything right now. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry." With that, Mikan lumbered out of the room, stopping only to glare at Ruisu for a few seconds.

* * *

Ibuki touched the cheek Mikan slapped, wincing slightly because it still stung. When she pulled her hand back, she saw it had blood on it. The blood from Mikan's cut palms. Ibuki's head pain had flared up again and just when the medicine started to kick in. It's pain numbing attempts were useless now, for her head wouldn't shut up until she got another dose. In four hours. Ibuki tried in vain to not cry, but soon, sobs racked her entire body and tears spilled down her cheeks.

* * *

Each time her head throbbed, Ibuki's despair grew. _At least my legs are quiet. Always look on the bright side._ Since she was in a wheelchair, Ibuki tried to wheel around the room, but to no anvil. She just didn't have enough strength. After a couple attempts of moving, she finally leaned back in her chair and listened to the ticks of a clock that must've been on the other side of the door. _Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick._ The sound was soothing. _Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick._ Ibuki found herself becoming very sleepy. _Tick, tick, tick, tick, ti-_

* * *

 _Ping, ping._ Ibuki jolted awake. _Ping, ping, ping, ping._ Ibuki found herself back in bed. _Ping, ping._ The pinging stopped and was replaced by the _tick, tick, tick._ That must've been the clock signaling it being eight. Ibuki glanced at the window, noticing the day getting darker. It was 8:00 PM. Ibuki stretched and looked around the room. The wheelchair was sitting next to the nightstand, a pitcher of water was next to the lamp, the pictures on the wall were gone, the new guitar was sitting against the wall where…where Ruisu was. Ruisu wasn't there anymore. _Where did-_ Ibuki lost her train of thought when she saw what was near the end of the bed. It was black, circular and kind of shiny. It stood on three silver legs with a set of wheels on the bottoms, and sitting on the top of it was a book of matches. _Is that a-_ Mikan entered the room, and in her hands was Ruisu.  
"M-mikan? What are you…" The nurse's face had the same dark expression from before, but her dull eyes had a sadistic gleam in them. She set Rusiu against the bed and wheeled the strange black object over. Mikan handed Ibuki the matches and took the lid off of the black object. Just as Ibuki suspected, it was a grill. During the next few moments, Ibuki's heart nearly stopped. Mikan picked up the guitar by it's neck, raised it high over her head and smashed it onto the floor. Ruisu's body was in pieces, littered across the floor, the strings were hanging off the neck. Ibuki had her mouth hanging open, no sound came out, although she was screaming internally. She watched as Mikan picked up every piece of Ruisu and set it on the grill. When the job was finished, Mikan brushed off her apron and turned to Ibuki, a ghost of a smile on her lips.  
"Burn it." Two simple words. Ibuki wiped the tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.  
"M-mikan, why?" The rockstar sniffled. The nurse giggled.  
"Because, silly. This guitar is a useless reminder of the life you used to live. We can't have you remembering any of that." Ibuki frowned.  
"Used to live? Ibuki'll be better soon, and then she can go back to her old life." Again, Mikan giggled.  
"Oh Ibuki, you can't leave here," The nurse pulled up a chair and sat down. "I'm your biggest fan. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity." Mikan grabbed the rockstar's hand. She ran her fingers over the other girl's knuckles. "I can't let you go."  
"M-mikan…" The nurse brought Ibuki's palm to her lips. The rockstar gulped and watched Mikan fearfully. The other girl set her hand down.  
"Now, burn it." The tears returned to Ibuki's eyes. She shook her head. "Burn. It." Tears ran down the rockstars cheeks. She shook her head. "Don't you want your medicine?" Mikan said. She held up a small, white box with the word _Talacen_ written in bright blue letters.  
"Wh-what is that?"  
"It's your pain medication. Talacen is a narcotic used to relieve major pain. This is the thing I've been giving you, Ibuki." She slowly opened the box and pulled out a small package of blue pills. Ibuki had forgotten about her head pains until a wave of hurt rushed over her. Finally, with shaking hands, the rockstar opened the matchbook, selected a match, and lit it. Ibuki could see the charcoal piled up inside of the grill, glistening with lighter fluid. Her hand hovered over the griddle as she stared at the broken remains of her guitar. Not wanting to see Ruisu's corpse anymore, she dropped the match into the grill. The flames started to appear almost immediately, and soon they were licking at the guitar. A few moments later, the burl mahogany wood was engulfed in flames. Neither of the girls could look away. Ibuki watched in silence, tears streamed down her cheeks. Mikan was grinning like a manic, small giggles coming out of her once in awhile. The nurse slammed the cover back on the grill, then rolled it out of the room, smoking. Mikan's insane giggles echoed softly in the hallway, mocking Ibuki's despair.

* * *

A few minutes later, Mikan came back. She threw the box of Talacen onto the rockstar's lap. As quickly as she could without causing her head to throb, Ibuki tore into the box and gobbled down four pills and set the remaining ones on the nightstand. The nurse was sitting in the chair again, watching as Ibuki drank from the pitcher of water. She took the pitcher when the rockstar was finished and set it on the bedside table. Ibuki was breathing heavily, waiting for the medication to kick in. When it did, she breathed a sigh of relief. For a few moments, Ibuki had her eyes closed, but they snapped open when she felt something on her cheek. Mikan was caressing the rockstar's face, a loving look replaced the dullness in her eyes.  
"You did a very good job, Ibuki." The nurse said smoothly. It was creepy how different Mikan's voice sounded without her adorable stutter.  
"Mikan, wh-" Mikan hushed Ibuki.  
"You need rest dear." She removed the hand from the rockstar's face. "I'll be back in the morning with your medications." Mikan leaned in and kissed Ibuki's cheek. The nurse stood and walked out the door. But just before she closed it, she poked her head in.  
"I love you Ibuki."  
The door locked.


	4. Chapter 4

_Howdy, howdy folks! It is I, the Deadrabbit! Her to bring you another (late) installment of From me to you too! I know it's late (thank you guest in the reviews for telling me), but I have been insanely busy with other stuff. I am extremely upset with myself for not updating sooner, and I apologize. I will try to update every Sunday or Saturday, but please don't count on it (sorry). Anyways, about the story, it might start to get Mature here pretty soon, for both sexual stuff and gory violent stuff. If you can't handle that, I'm sorry. Oh, and guest in the comments, I really appreciate that you're reminding me to get on top of things, but please. Have some patience, my dear friend. I apologize if this chapter is shitty and short. NOW, without further ado, ONTO THE STORY!  
_

* * *

 _Without me, you'd be dead._

 _I'm your biggest fan._

 _You can't leave here._

 _I love you._

That night, Ibuki had trouble sleeping. Thoughts were buzzing around her head like bees in a hive.

 _Burn it._

 _I think our little game is over._

 _I love you._

Her eyes hung heavy with exhaustion, but every time she closed them, she could see the flames engulfing her poor Ruisu.

 _I love you._

She could see Mikan standing behind the grill, an insane grin on her pale face.

 _I love you._

She could see Mikan standing over her. Her hands were bloody, her eyes dull.

 _I love yo-_

Someone knocked softly on the door. Ibuki hadn't noticed the sun rise. She could hear birds chirping in the distance and the soft sound of waves splashing against the sandy beach. Ibuki remembered that she was supposed to be on vacation, and not bedridden and under the care of an insane chick.

"I-ibuki, breakfast," Mikan said softly as she enters the room. In her arms was an aluminum tray, which held a bowl of steaming oatmeal and a short glass of water. After setting the tray on the bedside table, the nurse asked, "W-would you l-like to g-get into th-the wh-wheelchair." Ibuki nodded sharply, without saying a word. Mikan helped the other girl into the movable chair then handed her the tray of food.

"Thanks," Ibuki muttered flatly. She took one small spoonful, but then, after realizing how hungry she actually was, the rock star scarfed down the oatmeal hungrily. Mikan, sitting in her usual spot at the end of the bed, was watching Ibuki with faint disapproval.

"D-don't eat l-like such a p-pig," She stuttered angrily. Ibuki slowed her eating pace. "When y-you eat like that, I'm r-reminded of m-my o-old neighbor, Akane." Mikan shook her head.

"Who?"

"Wh-when I used to l-live in T-tokyo w-with my family, th-there was a f-family that lived in the a-apartment below us, the Owari f-family. They had e-eight little b-brats, Akane w-was one of them," Ibuki listened intently as Mikan vented. "Th-the whole f-family was poor and loud and impolite a-and they a-all ate like th-they would never s-see food a-again. I h-hated them." The nurse was silent for a while, watching Ibuki eat (more well-mannered than she had been earlier).

When she was finished, Ibuki muttered thanks and asked to be put back in bed. The rockstar was tucked tightly back into bed and kissed on the forehead.

"Y-you should rest m-more Ibuki. Y-you look as if y-you haven't s-slept in days!" Mikan exclaimed before exiting the room. Ibuki groaned and rubbed her eyes. She winced at the surge of pain that went through her head and groaned again. Mikan was right, unfortunately. Ibuki needed sleep and she needed it now. She allowed her heavy eyes to close and soon, she was pulled into the world of sleep.

* * *

The strange weight is what woke the rockstar up. There was something heavy resting on her chest. It was soft and warm, making Ibuki drowsy again. She wanted to cuddle with whatever this soft thing was. That is until the pressure shifted onto her throat. Ibuki's eyes shot open and she looked up, finding Mikan, asleep and curled up next to the rockstar. Her lower body was resting on Ibuki's throat and her fingers were laced in the black and white hair.

"M-m-mikan!" The injured girl choked out.

The nurse hummed. "Mm. No...sleepy…" Ibuki clawed weakly at the other girl's thighs. "Buki stop...sleepy…" Mikan stirred a bit more. Her purple-brown eyes cracked open, then she pushed herself up. "Oh, good morning Ibuki dear," She murmured tiredly. Her thighs still rested on the other girl's neck.

"Can't… B-breathe…" Ibuki panted out. Mikan looked down and shrieked. She scrambled away until she rested in between the rock star's legs. The nurse stared at Ibuki intensely.

"A-are you o-o-okay Ibuki? Your f-f-face is blue! I'm s-so s-s-sorry dear. I d-didn't mean to choke y-you!" Ibuki's face changed from pale blue to bright red when she saw Mikan was in only her undergarments and socks.

"Uh. Uh. Um." Ibuki spits out awkwardly. She fought the urge to drool when she saw Mikan's noticeable cleavage. Mikan was actually quite chubby, which was one of Ibuki's biggest turn-ons. The nurse leaned forward and rested a hand on the rockstars forehead gently. Ibuki was still as she allowed the other girl to check her for any bodily harm.

"You s-s-seem fine now. Oh! I t-truly am s-sorry if I hurt you I-I-Ibuki!" Mikan shouted and wrapped her arms around the other girl. The rockstar yelped in surprise when Mikan nuzzled into the crook of Ibuki's neck. Unsure of what else to do, Ibuki patted Mikan's shoulder. Mikan moved down until she had her resting on Ibuki's chest and her arms were around the other girl's middle.

"Mikan?" Ibuki asked hoarsely. The girl looked up at the rockstar, purple-brown meeting bright pink.

"Hm?" She hummed.

"Whatcha doing?"

Mikan giggled and tightened her grip. "C-c-cuddling,"

"Wh-why are you cuddling Ibuki? And why are you in your underwear?" Ibuki said weakly.

Mikan sat up a little with a small frown on her face (which was actually quite adorable, but Ibuki wouldn't say that aloud). "You've b-b-been in your u-undergarments s-since I first m-meet you, so I th-thought this w-would be o-okay…" (This was true.) "And isn't th-this something l-l-lovers would d-do?"

"Wait, lovers?" Ibuki asked.

"Mikan's cheeks flushed and she placed her head on the rockstar's collarbone. "W-w-well, since y-your here… A-and your n-not going to b-be l-l-leaving anytime soon…" Mikan got up and sat in Ibuki's lap, which made the other girl wince. "I f-f-figured…" The nurses hands were slowly creeping up Ibuki's arms. Ibuki gulped, at this point, her face was now as red as Mikans. The nurse brought her face down towards the rockstar's until their noses touched. "We c-c-could m-maybe...be-become closer th-than friends…"

"O-okay…" Ibuki stuttered, not knowing what else to say. Shyly, Mikan brought her lips to Ibuki's. The bedridden girl's eyes widened. There was currently a war going on in Ibuki's head.

One side was common sense, screaming at her to push this insane chick away. To slap her and tell her to fuck off. This bitch burned Ruisu and assaulted Ibuki several times.

The other side was telling her to go for it. Mikan was pretty hot with a very (VERY) nice rack and she was sitting in Ibuki's lap _willingly_. And plus, Mikan wasn't the craziest chick Ibuki has ever fucked. There was a foreign girl named Sonia who was pretty dark and demented in a cute kind of way. And plus, banging Mikan might keep Ibuki alive. There. That was something that both sides of her head agreed on. Being Mikan Tsumiki's lover could keep Ibuki alive. Mikan suddenly broke their kiss.

"I'm s-s-sorry! I d-don't know wh-what came over me! Please f-f-forgive-" Ibuki cut off the nurse's sentence by pulling her down and smashing their lips together roughly. Mikan tensed up for a second, but eventually kissed back and dug her hands into Ibuki's mess of hair. _Heh, the best method of survival. Ever._ Ibuki thought as her hands slide down the nurse's back towards her ass. Mikan squeaked when the rockstar bit her lip, making Ibuki giggle.

"Ibuki! M-my, I only h-had th-th-the intention of c-cuddling, you t-take things t-to a whole o-o-other level," Mikan murmured against Ibuki's face. The nurse shifted so she was pressed against the rockstar's side.

"Ibuki finds she has that effect on people," Ibuki said nonchalantly as she wrapped an arm around the other girl. "Actually, I think another girl I meet in a club said that exact same thing," Ibuki muttered to herself. The nurse frowned and tightened her grip around the rockstar's waist.

"H-how many?" Mikan asked softly. Ibuki looked down at the girl to find her cheery look from before was replaced with a darker expression.

"Huh?"

"How many?" Mikan repeated. The nurse was slowly getting out of bed.

"How many women? Oh, uh…" Ibuki thought for a moment. One wrong slip of the tongue and she could die. "It hardly matters right? Ibuki has you now!"

Mikan was on the girl in a second. She slapped the rockstar's face and snarled. "Answer the question," She spits out venomously. Ibuki yelped at the sudden surge of pain.

"I don't know!?" Ibuki shouted while cradling her stinging cheek. Mikan slapped the other one.

"Yes you do," Mikan yelled harshly.

Ibuki held her arms over her face to protect herself from any more blows. "There's too many to count, Mikan. Ibuki's sorry," She croaked out.

The nurse was quiet for a few, agonizingly long moments. She was running her fingers across the bedside table slowly. Finally, she whispered something Ibuki barely heard. "Wrong answer, dear," The next few minutes were a blur to Ibuki. Mikan had picked up the table, causing the lamp and pitcher to fall to the ground, and threw it over Ibuki's bed. It hit the wall and fell, right onto Ibuki's injured legs. The rockstar howled in pain and kicked out her legs, which was a pretty stupid mistake, because bolts of hurt were shooting through Ibuki's body, and kicking her legs just inflamed them more. Mikan was still, standing next to Ibuki, watching her writhe in pain. Abruptly, the nurse leaned forward, put her hands on either side of Ibuki's head and leveled her face with Ibuki's.

"Now, dear," She hissed. "I want you to think for awhile. Think about all the wrongdoings you've done in your sad, pathetic little like. All of those people you must've hurt, and I want you to implant something in that brain of yours," Mikan rested her forehead against Ibuki's sweat beaded one. "You will never, _ever_ return to your old life. I am your one and only. You will stay in this bed for the rest of you life." Mikan's eyes were wide and dull. "Got that?"

Ibuki nodded. Her tearful gaze was blinded by pain when Mikan slapped the girl again. Ibuki screamed and cowered beneath the covers, waiting for another stroke to be delivered. It didn't come. The rockstar peeked over the blanket to see Mikan standing by the door, her back was facing Ibuki.

"I'm going out dear," Mikan said slowly. "I don't know when I'll be back, which will give you some time to think." The nurse looked over her shoulder. Ibuki shuddered when she saw her lifeless eyes and slack face. "I have one request for you, darling…"

"Wh-what?" Ibuki asked, her voice just above a whisper.

"Don't. Die." Mikan opened the door and slammed it shut.


End file.
